Inheritance Bequeathed
by Arashin Sovereign
Summary: Many years have intervened since Eragon and Saphira have left Alagaesia and two riders from every race are set to join him, Saphira, and their kin in the East. Alagaesia has recently fallen into the ways of strange happenings. The appearance of shades and the resurfacing of old foes once thought sedated now loom. Can the riders overcome, or become victims of despair. Rated M Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Straight Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these ideas aside from some character and not even those are truly mine for they were created by me for this book which is not my idea. Just for reiteration… Not mine. Some Oc's. Enjoy, Rate and Review. I appreciate honesty because that's the best kind of criticism.**

 _Quit fidgeting!_ Thought Durok sharply.

The large Granite dragon ruffled his wings once more before replying to him with his baritone thoughts. _You would fidget also if you had to remained hunched over as I have._

 _Lie down then._ Durok suggested.

Durok smiled as he felt the dragons distaste and displeasure at the prospects dirty his scales after spending the morning meticulously cleaning each and everyone. A displeasure the dragon soon voiced.

 _And dirty my scales? I think not._

Durok felt the dragon staring and turned to meet his gaze full on. He felt a rush of hot air ruffle his hair. The Dragon ruffled his wings once more and settled on his stomach on the floor stretching all the way out and almost brushing his hand.

 _There, was that so hard Knurlnien?_ Thought Durok reaching out and rubbing his snout. Knurlniens low rumbles filled the corridor.

Durok began to feel uneasy as he leaned there next to throne room doors. _I wonder what grimstnzborith Orik wants. You haven't been eating the Feldunost again have you?_

 _No_ thought Knurlnien. _They are too hairy, all that wool gets caught in my teeth._

As Durok continued to think they both became aware of a low clacking sound. _Ahhh… that must be Galdh_ _ie_ _m and Delva._

 _I wonder what it was that deterred them from being on time._ Replied Knurlnien.

 _I am sure they will share if we need to know._ Durok said silently. _I wonder if they know what Orik wants._

Knurlnien cared not for what the Dwarf-king-Orik wanted with him, or his partner-of-his-heart-and-mind. Only that they were safe, alive, and more importantly together. As Durok's discomfort continued to grow however, he sent him reassuring feelings, soothing his agitated thoughts.

Durok turned and smiled, _thank you friend._ Knurlnien lowered his head and resumed his humming.

It wasn't long before Galdhiem and Delva came into view, when Galdhiem rounded the corner Knurlnien raised his head and loosed a resounding roar that echoed throughout Farthen Dur. A few seconds later Galdhiem responded in kind.

When they were at last face to face Durok greeted Delva even as Knurlnien and Galdhiem greeted each other.

Durok placed the first two fingers of his right hand upon his lips and greeted her in the ancient language.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Delva Shur'tugal."

"Atra du evarinya ono varda, Durok-finiarel" she replied in kind.

Durok and Delva took turns initiating the greeting whenever they met, this way neither felt lesser or unimportant to the other. They were truly equals.

"Have you been waiting out here long?" She asked gazing at the closed doors next to them.

"No, not long. Now that you are here I imagine that we will gain audience much quicker."

He turned and began scratching the scales just behind Knurlniens horns.

Before either of them had the chance to carry on the conversation, the doors opened and a reader of the law stepped forth to greet them.

"Grimstnzborith Orik will see you now."

Durok waited for Knurlnien to rise while Delva and Galdhiem entered. The four of them quietly walked to the center of the room and stood upon the Heart of Stone. Orik was absent from the throne however, Durok took the time to examine the room and its occupants.

The readers of the law stood off to one side, gathered around there table piles with scrolls. Delva was humming a tune and slowly rocking in place. Duroks eyes finally settled on her dragon, Galdhiem.

Galdhiem was a magnificent beast, he back and wings were the color of pure gold freshly forged, bright shiny. His underbelly and paws were a lighter shade of fiery gold, like leaves in the autumn. His eyes were a bright green that demanded attention. His spikes were black which added an extra measure of ferocity to the dragons presence.

Knurlnien in Duroks eyes was a complete contrast to Galdhiem. Knurlnien was a gray color, his scales were a deep inky color that made him look plated in large sheets of metal. Knurlnien had no difference in color, his underbelly and body was a solid mass of color. His eyes were reminiscent of a forge in full swing, a deep red with bits of fiery orange tinged throughout.

Knurlniens ivory teeth and talons marked him a formidable foe indeed.

"Nal, Argetlams" Orik intoned entering the chambers form a door on the right. "How have you been keeping?"

"Delva, I hear you have been repelling advancing Kull from the South. Durok, you have been on official business subduing rebel magicians in the empire. Can you discuss the doings of their magic that caused concern?"

"I believe I have found and eradicated the last of the remaining priests of Helgrind. Rumor tells they were attempting to summon a shade so as to better locate the Ra'Zac. However Knurlnien and I were able to slay them before they completed their spell." He finished feeling a sense of pride for himself ans his partner-of-his-heart-and-mind.

"This is most troubling news indeed. Was their anything unusual about this encounter?" Orik asked him.

Durok though for a moment "I believe their were also Urgals present… Red Urgals Grimstnzborith."

"Hmmm..." The king leaned back kin his throne, running his hand through his beard.

"Delva, what is your report?"

"The Kull are advancing from the South, though they have been deterred for the time being. We closed off all the northern passes and most of the South Eastern passes as well. These Kull are peculiar though, they are more level headed and calm during battle. Another noticeable difference is their skin which is red, versus Nar Garzhvog gray skinned rams."

Orik sat in silence and thought for a moment, the dwarf king had changed much since Eragons absence from Alagaesia. His beard was now home to a number of grayish white hairs and his face had become deeply lined. Durok could also see that the king took great pleasure in his job, for even though his face was lined his posture on the throne was rigid and alert. His face also had deep lines of mirth and cheer, even though he now sat looking serious. A number of moments passed before he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Brazul" It was barely a whisper barely audible to the dragons, Durok was sure he only heard it through the link him and Knurlnien shared. The Dwarf king sat up straighter and looked down on the both of them and spoke again, this time in a carrying, and commanding voice.

"Listen, and listen well. If what I believe is happening, is indeed happening then Alagaesia is no longer safe for you, or your dragons. The timing of these event however could not have been more fortunate, for today you leave Tronjheim. Yours and the other riders dragons are large enough to traverse long distances. Therefore it is time to seek out your kin in the east, you must seek out Eragon Shadeslayer and the other dragons."

Durok and Delva were speechless at this announcement, equally the dragons were just as shocked. The king took advantage of their silence to continue.

"You and Delva are to travel to the spine and meet up with the other riders to depart. The earl of Palancar Valley is familiar with dragons so you will find your stay more than comfortable." he had added this last part to the dragons. 

"Who is this earl?" demanded Delva sounding defiant.

"Roran Stronghammer, Bane of the Ra'zac, Hero of Auroughs, and He who slew nigh on Two Hundred soldiers. Mine fosters kin." Roran concluded looking at her.

Delva had remained impassive until the end, when her eyebrows rose upon hearing his feats, and when her mouth parted slightly when he revealed their relation.

"Hasn't his daughter-" began Delva but the king cut her off.

"Yes, she has, and that is exactly why you are all heading there. You will meet up with the Urgal riders in Dras-Leona and continue to Palancar Valley."

Both Durok and Delva had opened their mouths at this outrage. _Meet up with the Urgal riders?_ The very though disgusted Durok. He had never personally lost someone to an Urgal, but he, like all dwarf children had heard of their deeds.

The fact that they had sided with the Varden in the Rider war helped lessen their statuses as mindless killing brutes. But only a little. He could feel Knurlniens displeasure at him judging someone he never even knew so harshly, but it was mind boggling that anyone could ask this of him.

 _Ahh, but you are the only ones they could ask._ Interjected Knurlnien.

 _The other human and elven riders are sure to distrust them immensely, if they were to approach with dwarves as their companions. It would make things all that much easier._

 _Or we could kill each other before we even arrive in the Spine_ Durok fumed.

Orik let them leave soon after that and Durok and Knurlnien lingered in the hall to allow Delva and Galdhiem to catch up.

"What do you think?" She asked seriously.

"About what?" He replied, trying to avoid the issue.

"About us meeting up with the Urgal riders? What do you think?" She persisted grabbing his upper arm and forcing him to stop. "Durok, talk to me." She pleaded.

"What do you think I think? I think they're despicable creatures. Less, I think we're fools to comply to this order and that we'll kill each other well before we reach the spine." Durok spat angrily.

Delva looked at him seriously. "You don't believe that. To believe that means you doubt Eragon and Saphira's decision. They saw something worthy in the Urgals during the war. Perhaps you will also."

She released his arm and stepped back.

"Galdhiem and I shall be ready to depart within the hour. We will meet you a Knurlnien in the center or Farthen Dur and we shall depart."

"Sounds good" he replied trying to sound cheerful. It seemed to work, her eyes softened just a bit before turning away.

 _Do not fret little one. I will keep you safe, and I would trust any of my flesh and blood not to do you harm. No matter who they be beholden to. And may hap Delva is correct and these Urgals are great riders. Dragons are not fooled easily._ With that the dragons grinding voice retreated from Duroks mind.

Durok and Knurlnien met Delva and Galdhiem at the center of the city, not far from the Isidar Mithrim. The market bustled with hundreds of bodies, and for the first time in decades not only dwarfs roamed these hall. Humans from both the Empire and Surda were present in the mountain both for trading and the mining of precious jewels. Like wise, many dwarves and humans had traveled to the elves forests and many elves to their each respective homelands. Alagaesia was once again a land at peace and united.

All of them parted and gave the dragons and riders room to stand and pack their saddles. Suddenly the crowd was parted and King Orik strode forward and beckoned to the two rides.

When they were close enough he spoke. "Delva you have your Huthvir correct?" She nodded in consent. "And Durok you have your hammer correct?"

"Yes, Grimstnzborith." Durok replied.

Orik thought for a moment. Then reached for Volund strapped to his waist and held it out for Durok to take. "Orik… Are you sure? Absolutely sure about this?" Durok asked, too shocked to even use the proper honorific. Orik looked him in the eyes.

"Volund was forged by Korgan, fist grimstnzborith of the Dwarfs. It was forged with techniques taught to him by the Elf Rhunon, the greatest smith to walk Alagaesia. This hammer was forged with the last of the remaining brightsteel used in making the first rider swords. It was forged to honor Korgan taking power and uniting the clans. He was first if the Ingeitum clan to rule and you are the first of the Ingeitum clan to become a rider. It is fitting that this hammer should belong to you."

Without further ceremony Orik placed Volund in hid hands and relieved him of him hammer. Volund was heavy but no heavier than his hand. It felt like a weapon should, where his own hammer had been lighter he had often found it wearing and his wards being exhausted from his combat. But with Volund he could no longer worry, it would act as a riders sword. It was impervious to most spells and magics, it would never break nor dull. It was a magnificent piece of work, to be wielded with reverence and respect.

Knurlniens head rose over the Durok and touched Orik on the brow. _Thank you, Dwarf-king-Orik. I cannot tell you how much this means to my rider._

Orik stepped back and gestured before saying, "and for you and Galdhiem, we have the finest dragon armor we could fashion. It is true that we have fashioned armor for all the riders dragons, these are the best. We hope they serve you well."

With that Orik and his entourage departed and they packed their armor. Delva looked at Durok and their surroundings once more. The twilight city looked beautiful, the lanterns flickering all through the city.

The dragons let out mighty roars and opened their wings, eager to be off and in the air. Delva ran up Galdhiems foreleg and strapped her self in. While Durok sat and waited patiently atop Knurlnien.

Durok felt Knurlniens legs tense as he jumped, he grabbed the spike just in front of him to held himself steady. The dragons began gaining altitude and began circling each other roaring happily. When Knurlnien and Galdhiem circled each other he could see Delva doing the same thing.

Over the sounds of the dragons wings he could hear the dwarves of Farthen Dur shouting farewells and wishes of luck from it's various inhabitants. The dragons circled one last time before heading straight up and out of the hole in the city's roof. The dragons angled themselves North West and flew quick for Dras-Leona, and quickly towards their new companions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **So, I plan on posting this as frequently as it allows. I wouldn't be surprised if I had another chapter in two days, but I also wouldn't be surprised if it took as long as two weeks. I'll just try and do justice. Let me know what you think.**

Birds calls and the snores of a sleepy orange dragon by the name of Iormungr were the only things around to break the morning silence deep in the spine. Michael lay on his back, arm behind his head staring at the patterns the shadows of the trees made on his dragons wings.

 **SNAP**

Michaels breathing all at once became quiet and even, his consciousness withdrew from the clearing they were resting in and became solely his own. He didn't even dare make contact with Iormungr his partner-of-heart-and-mind.

He could hear rustling, faint, faint rustling… Finally after ten minutes passed in this manner, him laying in wait, his observer, observing. He opened his mind a little. Enough to communicate.

 _Do you see him?_ Michael asked.

 _Yes,_ came the dragons curt reply. Before Durok could even begin to formulate a plan Iormungr told him. _I'm going to burn that entire part of the forest down._

 _What? What do you mean you're abou-_ It was too late, Michael could hear a low rumble followed by a hiss and his dragon let loose long tongues of fire that licked and scorched everything in the dragons sight.

He jumped up pushing the dragons wing from over his head. The dragon was laying down, tail curled around himself like a cat. The dragon tilted its head in an inquisitive manner.

 _I don't think I got him._ The dragon began clearly frustrated. _Either he moved, or used trickery. I will try again._ Michael jumped in front of his dragon.

 _NO! You are not about to burn down the Spine! I want to see who this man is. Where is he? Show me._ Michael demanded. Upon his request the dragon allowed him to enter his mind. Being apart of Iormungrs mind was no different than being in his own mind to Michael. Nothing in his head, nor in Iormungrs could make them abandon each other, and they knew it.

Immediately the world was different. The colors were dull and lackluster. But the oranges, gods how those Oranges shined. The sun was orange, not yellow, a beautiful blazing orange. The small flowers that were orange caught and begged for his attention through the foliage.

Unfortunately for their friend, he had decided to wear an orange cloak. Michael didn't even bother to amplify his voice with magic.

"We can see you there! You know, Iormungr is rather disappointed that he missed you. I might even let him eat to to mollify him, unless you come our right now!" He yelled.

They waited… and waited… and waited. Then Iormungrs soft voice sounded in his head _perhaps it's stupid._ He suggested helpfully.

Just as Michael was inclined to agree the figure started moving towards them quick with palms up raised.

He looked like he was in his late adult hood. He had a cloak of bright orange with strange white trims and designs. They were designs in the shape of runes, old archaic runes. Michael was beginning to feel uneasy, anyone who wore such a cloak was obviously skilled in magic.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Shur'tugal." The man began lower his palm and placing two fingers on his lips. Boy, not man Michael realized. This person approaching them was no more than seven and ten years of age.

"Atra du evarinya ono varda… young one" Michael and Iormungr intoned at the same time. The boy looked awed, like everyone who came in contact with the large dragons mind. The dragons mental voice was soft, and low. It was often a good soothe for when Michael experienced one of his piercing migraines.

"I have been sent by my father, Earl of Palancar Valley Roran Stronghammer. Reports and sightings have lead me here and I am to lead you back." He finished eyes still on the dragon.

Michael smiled, _you can lower your hands now little one._ The dragon assured him, the youth complied smiling.

"I'm not sure how we're going to transport your dragon we could take a carriage while he flies." The kid finished thoughtfully.

"Could you recognize it from the sky…" he trailed off using his hands to visibly prompt the youth for his name.

"Garrow, Shur'tugal. Call me Garrow." he responded holding out his hand to clasp. Michael replied as Iormungr raised himself from the ground and shook himself. As far as Michael has seen, Iormungr was the largest of the dragons aside from Saphira.

He had heard though that one of the Urgal riders were in fact, a Kull. _And if his dragon is large enough to also carry him a distance, then he must be quite the sight to behold._ Iormungr finished for him.

"Put your foot in there… now swing your leg over… not like that… like that. Now scoot back and grip my waist tightly, we won't be able to hear over the wind but we can still communicate mentally." Michael instructed.

"I'll need you to lower your barriers then." Garrow told him. Michael did so and nodded. _Now where are we going Garrow? I hear Carvahall has undergone many changes, and is no longer the small village it twas._

Garrow was quiet as he pondered this. He sent Iormungr mental directions and the dragon bound fore ward twice and took to the air. Many moments passed in silence with only the howling of the air and sonorous flapping.

Finally Garrow responded.

 _I would have to agree with you there, it is not the same village my father knew. Rather it is greater, Carvahall is one of the major ports for all the kingdoms. Fish, spices, furs, jewels. Whatever a man or woman could desire now resides within reach. My father has built a better place._

Michael nodded his agreement _Your father is a great man Garrow. Never forget that, with out him it is likely_ _the Varden would have lost the rider war. He_ _won_ _many key battles and showed that humans are also forces to be reckoned with._

Garrow was quiet while contemplating this, he had know his father was important… but not that is was an importance so deep, so critical. It also heartened him to realize and acknowledge this fact about his lineage, which as of late had meant so little to him.

It was some time again before Micheal thought to him, night had nearly descended upon them. They had not tarried in their travel, not even to relieve themselves. The threesome had also chosen to neglect meals on favor of the safety the town offered.

 _I think I can see the town. The one with the wide roads and the ships?_

 _Aye_ Garrow responded seeing nothing. He was awed at the riders abilities that far exceeded his own.

 _Don't,_ Iormungr suddenly put in. _Do not glorify us, we are mortals serving mortal purposes. We may not feel the woes of time upon our flesh, but we fall in combat like any others. Do not worship us, help us by helping keep the peace._ He withdrew and returned his attention to flying.

 _That was wise_ Michael commented amused. The dragon snorted but otherwise ignored him. Suddenly he could feel the gradual descent of Iormungr, meaning they were fast approaching the ground. _Where can I land?_ Asked the dragon. He received a mental picture of a castle on a hill, not a large castle but still one of massive stature.

Iormungr circled the town three times, exercising caution and moving slowly so Michael could easily scan the general emotions of the city. Confident that no one wished his or Iormungrs demise they landed with a thump in the castles luxurious courtyard.

The castle looked small from outside, but inside it was large enough to house at least ten and five full grown dragons. Complete with a well and trough like structure for the dragons to drink, no food was visible on the assumption that the dragons would prefer to hunt.

Michael undid his leg straps and dismount from one side as Garrow dismounted from the other. They both walked around to the front of the dragons head and looked around.

"So where is your fathers guard?" Michael asked. "I do not know, they should have been ready to meet us as soon as we breached the castles wards. We definitely should not have had time for this conversation either. They must be occupied elsewhere."

"Have your people been experiencing problems as of late?" Inquired Michael.

"Yes, recently Ceunon has fallen prey to Kull invasions. It again has been abandoned to the land and the elves no longer fight to control that area. Since that has happened we have been subject to occasional war parties. I assume that is where my father and his men are." Garrow finished thoughtfully.

Michael turned his head in time to see the hall doors fly open and Katrina herself approached them surrounded by ten warriors. She motioned them to stay back and continued on herself to greet her son and the rider.

As she approached Michael placed two fingers upon his lips and began "Atra esterni ono thelduin, vinr" She paused before placing two fingers upon her owns lips and responding "Atra du evarinya ono varda Shur'tugal." She finished by curtsying to him.

When she was closer she began with "I am afraid you must excuse the absence of my husband, another Kull advance camp was found. He departed two days ago to dispatch of the creatures, I was hoping for his return today but alas..." She trailed off looking at the sky.

Michael took the opportunity to interject "is your daughter with him as well?"

Katrina nodded in response. "Shame I would of loved to see how big Ver-" He was cut off by the sound of a drum… Or was it two drums… Or was it… He looked up in time to see a large purple dragon soar above them and let loose a long twisting jet of purple flames.

Iormungr roared loudly in response and let loose his own jet into the sky. The dragon and rider circled the castle twice before coming to the courtyard, hovering, and landing. Two people dismounted the dragon and Roran Stronghammer strode towards them in the company of his daughter Ismira, dragon rider.

Roran stopped and positioned himself next to Katrina, one hand rested upon his hammer at his waist. The other he stuck out for Michael to shake, this actually relieved him. So many people treated him with such respect and reverence that it made it hard to connect to others. He had often found that people would agree with him for no other reason than the fact that he had suggested the idea. It was refreshing to be in the presence of someone who still saw him as human, and approachable.

 _Even if you aren't_ Iormungr put in dryly. Michael allowed himself a smile before he noticed everyone staring at him smiling.

"I apologize I got caught up in talking to-"

"No need to explain." Said Roran coming to stand next to him. "Eragon used to do it all the time. You can tell when you riders are talking to them you know. Even though you're not saying anything, you make head movements and the same facial expressions as someone talking." He grasped the rider by his shoulder and began steering him towards the house.

"But of course where are my manners!" He exclaimed "You must be starving after the long flight. Iormungr is welcome to hunt any of the animals in the near by area of course. Also, should he prefer mead or some other such drink to water we can also accommodate that as well."

"We thank Stronghammer. It has been a long flight and I am quiet famished, Iormungr however is exhausted and will spend his night resting. Tomorrow he will hunt. He hopes you understand." Michael finished as they entered the hall doors.

 _Was their a problem with you flight?_ Vervada, Ismira's lean purple dragon asked him. Vervada was proof dragons were all different. While dragons like Iormungr had four legs and a set a wings, front legs were apart of her wings. She had claws located at a folding point in the middle of her wings, when she landed the wings closed to form large V's on either side of her. As a result she had longer forelegs than the rest of the dragon and stood a little taller.

Another peculiar thing about Vervada was she had a snake like appearance, she had a long neck with a diamond shaped head attached to the end. She had no large back spikes but had a fine ruffle of spike surrounding her face and tail. Her scales were not bright and jeweled colored but had a dull clay like texture in their appearance. It made her look as if she were wrapped in velvet or cloth, rather than jewels or armor.

Iormungr had learned the hard way though that those were indeed scales that cased her body when he thought he could spar with her and get a little rough. He unfortunately clamped down on her neck fully intending to hurt and remind her who was the biggest dragon… Michael had refused to heal one of his chipped teeth in the back as it caused him nor harm or discomfort, it was to serve as his reminder.

 _None, but I wish their had been. I wish to test myself against true opponents._ Iormungr grumbled, folding his wings closer to his body and approaching the well. After drinking deep he walked over to one of the stalls and laid down. It was then he noticed that Ismira had remained behind. She walked fore ward and bowed to him. _Atra esterni ono thelduin, Bjartskular._ She began rising from her bow.

 _Atra du evarinya ono varda, vor_. Iormungr responded humming deep in his chest. She moved fore ward and scratched behind his scales. _How is he treating you?_ She asked him playfully.

 _Horribly,_ he replied sniffling. _Never lets me fight._ Ismira couldn't suppress a giggle. _Well with these Kull you'll see some action before these three days are up. I promise you that._ With that she patted him

on the snout and headed for the house with the others. Leaving the two dragons alone.

Michael cam outside sometime later for fresh air and to sleep at last with his friend. He was just pulling his sleeping roll out and unrolling it when a battalion of guards cam rushing around the corner. They ran straight past the rider and one ran directly inside the castle while the other twenty or so stayed behind.

He abandoned his sleeping roll and advanced on the guards. They were standing in a semicircle protecting the doors. They raised their swords as they seen him advancing, he raised his hands in the air and said "Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal! I am a rider and a friend" He spoke first in the ancient language so they knew he meant the truth. Even though they knew nothing of the ancient language they understood the words deeper meaning.

The nearest soldier lowered his weapon before speaking, "Rider! Their has been sightings of Kull warriors in the area. At least two-hundred were last seen making their way for the city! We came to alert the Earl and his family. They must be moved to safety and we will need the help of his daughter. O rider! May we also implore your help?"

 _You need not even ask_ Answered Iormungr rising from his sleep.

"He can speak!" The guard squawked, the others began to whisper amongst themselves as Michael realized he had allowed them all to hear.

"Of course," answered Michael joyfully "did you think they were great stupid brutes only good for flying?" The guard swallowed loudly and stepped back and bowed. "No sir, I would never be so disrespectful!" he answered swiftly and apologetically. Michael quickly felt his amusement evaporate, here was another respectful one.

The guard came back out of the house followed by Roran, Katrina, and Ismira. "TAKE KATRINA AND HEAD FOR THE HOLD IN THE SPINE!" He bellowed at his men following Ismira as she strode past the guards and to her dragons stall. Michael turned around and scrambled up Iormungrs foreleg. The dragon turned so they could see Ismira and Roran.

"Where are we going!?" He bellowed across the courtyard. "To the Rio Anora! We must head them off at the river. Their is but one bridge connecting that river. It connects two cliffs at top of a waterfall, we destroy the bridge then we stop them. For now." He shouted in reply.

 _Wouldn't destroying the bridge also hamper Carvahall?_ Inquired Iormungr. "Not as much as Kull destroying it would." Came Rorans curt reply.

 _I like him!_ Said Michael to his dragon, _He treats as if we were everyone else!_

 _That's because we are to him._ Came his dragons smug reply. Iormungrs wings kicked up dust and bits of twigs as they began flapping. Vervada ran fore ward and, with her long V shaped fore-leg-wing snapping out took to the sky in one bound. She roared before goading Iormungr, _Coming slowpoke?_

He roared in response at her before tipping fore ward slightly and gaining momentum after a few moment they were off. Towards battle. Towards death. _Towards glory, and honest foes._ Thought Iormungr happily. _I would have feared for the world had you been a wold dragon,_ Thought Michael playfully.

 _As would I_ Agreed his dragon snorting and releasing puffs of smoke that drifted back.

All that Michael heard from then on was the roaring of the wind, the beating of the dragons wings, and his blood in his ears as his excitement mounted.


End file.
